Cullen Family Vacation
by Nicollette Knight
Summary: The Cullens are in Chicago. What happens when they try to take a "normal" family vacation?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My friend Nikky and I wrote this story as a humorous look at the Cullens. We hope that you enjoy it! This first chapter was written by Nikky.**

**Chapter 1 - What's The Whole Point of this Trip Without any Fun?**

"Clouds, Clouds, Clouds, the Chicago Metropolitan area will see a remarkable few days of nearly constant cloud cover Today through Monday…" The Weatherman's voice came from the suite's living room flat screen where all the Cullen family was gathered.

"That settles things then, we're going to go," boomed Emmett's voice, shooting a mischievous smile in Edward's direction.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Emmett, I know what you are thinking, and the answer is no, there would be too many people."

"… highs in the fifties, with this unseasonable dip in temperature…."

Emmett persisted, "Edward, no one will want to go when it is THIS cold. C'mon it will be a blast, what is the whole point of this "family trip" if we aren't going to do anything but sight see? Dude, Renesmee will enjoy it, the whole family can come!"

Rosalie had started to tap her foot impatiently; thinking that if this idea of Emmett's didn't involve shopping, she was going to be upset. Edward reading her thoughts again rolled his eyes. Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and Jacob all were looking between Edward and Emmett with the same amount of confusion on their faces. Yet, Renesmee sitting in her mother's lap looked up with wide eyes to her father and asked, "Daddy, what does Uncle Emmett want to do?"

Jasper alone wasn't looking at Edward or Emmett, his attention was focused on the pixie like woman sitting next to him whose gaze had gone blank. His worried expression lifted when Alice began to smile wide, and looked at her mate with a loving, reassuring glance. She turned towards Edward, giving him a most angelic persuasive smile, "Edward, I can't get a good idea if this is going to work or not unless you let us go. Emmett is right; the whole point of this trip was to have fun."

Edward gave Alice a hard look, and finally gave a small smile and nodded.

Alice stuck her tongue out quick at Edward before letting her face go blank once again. All of the Cullen family now had their focus on her. "It will be perfect!" She declared, with a satisfied almost impish smile, "I don't see TOO much trouble, but seeing as Jacob and Ness will be there, I can't say with too much certainty," she strained her face a little bit more to try and see, though not seeing much else finally said, "Carlisle, Esme, I'm sorry you won't be there, you're going to miss quite an adventure."

Edward had raised an eyebrow, and looked to Carlisle and answering some unspoken thought, "You and Esme wanted to go check out Antique stores while we were here, and according to Miss I-Let-Everyone-Know-What-They-Are-Doing, that's where she sees you."

The whole family laughed at Edward's comment, except Rosalie, who let out a low growl, "Will someone PLEASE tell me where we are going?"

Edward, Emmett, and Alice all looked at each other, smiled, and all looked back to Rosalie before Emmett said "You'll see Babe, c'mon everyone!" and looking to Edward said "Your family in your Volvo, and everyone else in the Jeep, who ever makes it there last pays!"

Edward nodded, and the family filled out to their respective cars.

The usual forty-five minute drive up I-94 took the Cullen family about twenty due to the race. Emmett in his Jeep had keep the lead going out of Chicago. However, being able to read the minds of the other drivers, Edward managed to wheedle around Emmett and box him in traffic going to Milwaukee about half way there. They pulled into the parking lot, Edward smiling, Emmett steaming, as everyone finally understood what they were doing that day.

The sign at the parking lot entrance had read "Welcome to Six Flags Great America Chicago!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written by myself, Nic :)**

**Chapter 2 – This is going to be fun....**

Everyone piled out of their respective cars, except Rosalie, who was sitting in the front seat of Emmett's jeep, her arms crossed, and a look that could kill on her face. "Emmett Cullen," she said quietly, though everyone could hear her, "you brought me to A THEME PARK?!"

Everyone, including Emmett, winced at her words. This was going to be a great day. If they could convince Rosalie it would be, that is. Otherwise she would make all their lives a living hell.

"Aw babe, c'mon! It'll be fun! Riding the rides, playing the games, taking pictures with the characters," Emmett was talking quickly, hoping she wouldn't decide to get in the driver's seat and drive off. He knew she could hotwire the jeep and do it. "Think of Nessie! She wants to do this, don't ya kiddo?" He looked over at Nessie in Bella's arms.

"Yes, I want to ride the rides and take pictures with the characters," she said with a huge smile.

It turned out that Emmett knew what he was doing, saying Nessie wanted to, because they all knew Rosalie couldn't deny her. Rosalie's golden eyes turned to her niece and they softened visibly. "Alright, fine. But I am _not_ riding the rides. They will mess up my hair."

Emmett broke into a huge grin and opened the door for her, helping her out like a proper gentleman. Once they were all making their way to the entrance, his face dropped it's smile, turning bitter, as he remembered he had to pay, because he had lost the race.

Alice looked up at Jasper and grinned, then shook her head. "It will be fine Jasper," she said quietly to his unspoken question.

Emmett got up to the ticket counter and asked for seven adult tickets and one child ticket. The clerk looked over their group and forced a smile, no doubt a reaction to their alien beauty and her instinct to run the hell away. "That will be $419.92, sir."

Emmett fought the urge to growl, his eyes widening slightly as he reluctantly handed over his black credit card. _Race you back. If I win, you pay me back for this little brother,_ he thought for Edward's benefit.

Everyone looked over at Edward as he just started laughing quietly, and soon Alice joined in. Edward just grinned at Emmett. "You're on." He spoke quietly, the cashier had no idea what was going on in front of her.

She finished ringing up the tickets, had Emmett sign the slip and handed over the eight tickets. Another forced smile came to her face. "Enjoy your time in the park," she said politely. She was visibly relieved when the family walked to the entrance and went through, handing over their tickets as they went.

Stepping inside, they all stopped, seeing Bugs Bunny with Daffy Duck standing right in front of them, waving. "You have _got_ to be kidding me," Rosalie said under her breath.

Emmett, getting a huge smile on his face, grabbed her hand. "C'mon Rose, lets have our picture taken with them!" He started pulling her toward them.

"Emmett, let go of me! No! This was your stupid idea to come here, but I don't have to like it and I _don't_ have to have my picture taken with a cartoon character!" she was protesting, but Emmett didn't let go. When she tried to resist, he stopped, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to Bugs and Daffy.

Rosalie heard the giggles of her family behind her, which made her even more mad as Emmett sat her down next to him. Bugs was next to Emmett, and Daffy was on her side. She crossed her arms, and put on her most put out face as Daffy put his arm around her shoulder and Alice snapped a picture.

"I will get you for this Emmett," Rosalie hissed at him as they walked back toward their family. Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob were now going to stand with the characters, and Alice was snapping away on the camera. Renesmee was giggling and clapping her hands.

Finally, the picture taking was done, and they decided to move onto the next activity. But what should they do next?

"Roller coasters!" Emmett shouted.

"We should take Nessie to the kiddie rides," Bella said.

"Do they have any type of non-theme park related shopping in this place?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper didn't say anything, but Edward looked at him, and a grin broke out on his face as he saw what Jasper was thinking. Alice's eyes glazed over a moment then she turned to her mate and raised a brow. "I don't think so Jasper."

Finally, they decided that since this was supposed to be a family trip for Nessie, they should take her to the kiddie rides first.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Nikky brings you Chapter 3 :)**

**Chapter 3 – Competition.**

Edward had opened up a map he had taken from the ticket booth, and was spreading it out on a nearby picnic table. He pointed towards an area of the map called "County Fair." "This area of the map has the most rides where Nessie can ride them in all her 40 inch glory" he explained as he looked lovingly at his daughter.

Renesmee wouldn't have that; she grimaced towards her father as she climbed into Jacob's arms with her hand half way to his face. Before Edward had opened his mouth to say something, Bella interrupted first, "Ness," she said sternly "You know better than to coax Jacob into getting you what you want. Do you really want to see Jacob get carried out in hand cuffs?"

"It would certainly make my day better" Rosalie growled.

Jacob smiled politely at Rosalie, "Hey blondie how do you keep a blond busy?"

Rosalie made to jump on Jacob, but was stopped when Renesmee said "Auntie! Look! Bears!" Renesmee was pointing at a carnival game that had mammoth stuffed bears as a prize.

All the Cullens had turned to look at the game, which was a bucket that you had to throw three balls into before claiming the big bear. Emmett, smiled wide, and with a wink to Nessie, paid the worker for a chance.

One, Two, Three the balls had all hit their mark, and impressed, the worker handed over the large stuffed bear. "Bet you can't do it twice," came a challenge from Jasper

"You're on," said Emmet as he paid the worker for another try. Emmett had in concentration let his tongue dangle outside of his mouth. He made to throw his first pitch, but his hand suddenly jerked and the throw over compensated, which triggered a few smug snickers from Jasper. Frustrated, Emmett concentrated even harder at his second throw which, at the last moment Emmet swung his arm lethargically and the ball didn't even come close to its mark. This time the whole family who had been informed as to what Jasper was doing by Edward all laughed.

"I think you lost, brother," said Jasper shaking with laughter, "You might want to control your adrenaline better next time." The family was all laughing, except Emmett who started grumbling "cheat… get you… roller coaster… you wait."

When the family had finally made its way to the County Fair area of the park, Renesmee immediately started dragging Bella towards the tea cup ride. "Auntie Rose, will you please hold this?" she said as she handed Rosalie the oversized bear, "C'mon Mom!"

"Emmett I swear, I will get you back for this day." Rosalie vowed, but her lament was cut short as Bella noticed Alice drifting away from the family.

"Alice where are you off to?" Bella asked

"I'll be back before Nessie wants off of the rides here," Alice had said ominously, "Jasper; play nice," she smiled as she turned around the corner and was gone.

But Jasper, Edward, Jacob, and Emmett weren't listening; they were all encircled around a strong man game discussing.

"No extra force, No Cheating, just lift and hit, we'll see who's the strongest without trying," said Emmett, "whoever wins gets to make the other three ride one ride of their choice."

Jasper went first, raised the mallet into the air, and let it swing down with as little force as he could put. The indicator rose to 340 out of 350, and with a smug smile he gave the mallet to Emmett and said "Ready to lose again? You'll look lovely riding on the "Big" Red Planes." Emmett just smirked at his brother, and let his swing go, reaching 345.

"Nope, not this time, Bro." he said as he gave the mallet to Edward. Edward's attempt had only gotten him to 335, and with a laugh he gave the mallet to Jacob.

"Alright Jacob, let's see what you can do." Jacob shot Edward a short dirty look before simply lifting the mallet over his head, and letting it fall. The indicator rose fast, 250, 300, 325, till… DING. Jacob's hit had landed him the top prize. Picking out a large stuffed wolf, he then turned to look at the three Cullen men.

"You, you, and you. Tea cups." Jacob said pointing to each in turn with an evil grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Nic brings you Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4 – Losing a bet isn't always a bad thing....**

Edward, Jasper and Emmett stared in disbelief at Jacob as he demanded they go on the tea cup ride.

"The _tea cups?_ You can't be serious!" Emmett nearly shouted, indignant.

Jacob raised a brow and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Oh I'm plenty serious." He couldn't quite control the twitch at the corner of his mouth though. "Like you didn't have some similar torture in mind if you had won."

Emmett opened his mouth, but shut it again quickly. He couldn't really deny that. "Fine, we'll ride the tea cups," he grumbled.

Edward gave Jasper a sideways glance, the corner of his mouth twitching at the unknown thought his brother had. Quickly he wiped his face smooth, and put on a look of distaste. "Well dog," he said it teasingly, "Lets head over there then."

Jacob rolled his eyes as the four men made their way toward Southwest Territory and the tea cup ride. Rosalie and Bella were watching Nessie in Wiggle World and Emmett and Edward waved to their wives to let them know they were leaving the area. Alice had disappeared and was no where to be found.

-

Bella looked up as Edward waved and she glanced at Rosalie. "What is that all about do you suppose?"

Rosalie shrugged and looked down at her nails. She needed a manicure, and Emmett had dragged her to a stupid theme park instead. But she would get her revenge. A small smile curved upon her lips. "Don't know, don't really care. They were having that stupid contest to see who was strongest without actually trying... maybe they are off to show off their macho-ness somewhere else."

Bella, keeping her eyes on Nessie, bit her lip. "I hope they don't do anything stupid."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Bella, they are men. It's in their genes to do something stupid."

Just then Nessie came flying off the ride, and right at Rosalie's legs. "Auntie Rose! Did you see me?!" she asked breathlessly.

Rosalie's eyes softened and she smiled down at the bronze haired girl. "Yes, Ness, I saw you. What do you want to go on next?"

"Can we go to Camp Cartoon?" she asked.

"Of course, lets go!" Rosalie took one hand, Bella the other, and they made their way toward Yukon Territory and Camp Cartoon.

-

As they stood in line for the tea cups, Emmett complained loud enough for Jacob to hear. Which didn't have to be very loud, but just to annoy him, Emmett was doing it as a human would. "Aw, c'mon Jake! I didn't mean it! Do we _have_ to ride these?"

Edward and Jasper both just rolled their eyes. Emmett and Jacob had been so involved in their battle of wits that they hadn't noticed how quiet the other two were.

They finally got on the ride, and the three of them looked hilarious all smashed into one cup. The ride started and they all just sat there letting it go. They were on the ride, Jake never said they had to enjoy it or even pretend to.

Suddenly, as the cup spun around, Emmett started screaming like a frightened little girl. Edward looked at him strangely. Suddenly Edward too started screaming when the cup spun around again. Jacob frowned looking at the ride as terrified screams erupted from all those on it. The longer the ride continued, the louder the screaming got.

Freaked out by all the screaming that was out of character for the ride, the workers shut it down, and before they could even start helping people off, the bars were being thrown wide and people were running away from the ride, hands in the air, screaming bloody murder. Edward and Emmett were two of the last ones off, as Jasper sat alone in their tea cup, laughing hysterically to himself.

Watching the terrified people run away, Jacob started laughing. He could only guess what had happened. When the three vampires finally came off the ride, Jake offered his hand to Jasper in a sign of defeat. "I may have won, but you, my man, are clearly the superior mind here. I bow down to you."

Jasper shook Jacob's hand. "Thank you. I do try after all."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Nikky's chapter 5 :)**

**Chapter 5. Where did Alice go?**

Bella and Rosalie were sitting on a bench watching Renesmee enjoy herself on the Spacely's Sprocket Rocket ride, discussing which ride Nessie would enjoy next. When the ride had ended they had decided that taking her to Bugs Bunny National park to let her p lay on the Looney Tunes Lodge play area. As Bella got up to meet Renesmee at the exit, a woman with two screaming children came frantically running up to her husband, who was waiting for their other child who was exiting behind Ness.

"ADAM! Adam!" The wife had cried, clearly terrified, and grabbed a hold of her husband's polo shirt. The two little girls on her sides ran up to their father, and grabbed a hold of him, tears streaming down their face.

"Gina, please calm down. Mel honey, come over here with your sisters, what on Earth has happened to you?" The husband looked at his daughters with confusion, "Kate, Lindsay what happened? Did you go on a scary ride?" The two little girls looked up at their father and just nodded. The husband looked to his wife again "Gina, I thought you were taking these girls on the tea cups?"

At hearing the word "Tea Cups" Bella and Rosalie's heads snapped up to look at the couple. Rosalie looked over to Bella, who had the same 'They better not have' look on her face.

"Itwashorrible-theridewasgoingfine-thenallofasudden-itwasthemost-terrifying-rideI'd-everbeenon." The wife was still clutching the shirt spoke so fast, that the husband only heard a mush of sobs, gasps, and cries. Bella and Rosalie however, had picked up on every word she said.

"Renesmee, Honey, Lets go find your Father," Bella said, face full of worry, as she locked eyes with Rosalie.

Rosalie however was smiling, "Oh, they SO should not have done that."

__

The walk back towards the Southwest Territory saw many more terrified park goers, so when the girls finally made it to where Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Jake were sitting laughing, their looks alone were enough to shut them up.

"What. Did. You. Do?" said Rosalie looking at Emmett with that kind of look that only a woman can give to a man.

"It wasn't me! It was feelings boy over there!" Emmett said pleadingly to his wife, hands up in the air in surrender, "He did it to me! And Edward too! I swear Rose, It wasn't me!"

A low hiss escaped from Jaspers lips "Snitch."

"She has that effect on me," Emmett whispered to Jasper with the look of a school boy who had just gotten whipped with a ruler. When Rosalie's gaze turned to Jasper, he too ended up having to look away, ashamed.

Bella was however was not as concerned with what the men had done, and was looking into the crowds, "Where's Alice?" she asked looking back towards her husband.

Edward closed his eyes to concentrate, and within seconds, he opened his eyes to give Jasper an amused look. "You'll see, she'll be here in less than a minute, Jasper, I would hide if I were you," he looked back to Bella and Rosalie, "You two need to see this, turn around."

Everyone had turned to look, and were shocked by what they saw. Alice was back, and every inch of showing skin was seemingly covered in airbrush tattoos. There was a big, sparkly, heart on her left bicep, an unfinished rose on the lower left arm, and a whole slew of tribal bands around her right arm. The biggest eye catcher though, had to be the three butterfly ones she had on her face, one on each cheek and forehead. She looked furious, and Jasper sunk as far back on the table bench as he could as her gaze met his. As she had turned, there was nine hearts on her back, each containing a separate letter: R, J, J, E, R, B, E, C, and E.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale." Her voice was low enough that the humans couldn't hear, but the anger was unmistakable, shaking a finger at him she continued, "I told you not to."

Jasper however, could not speak; he was still too stunned by Alice's appearance. All of them were, except for Renesmee who said, "Oooooh Auntie Alice, they are so pretty! Can I have one? Mom? Dad? Please?"

Alice smiled at her niece, "Of course you can Renesmee, Don't look at me like that Edward," she said as Edward had opened his mouth in protest, "You knew what Jasper was going to do, you deserved what you got, and you deserve this too." She threw him a dirty look before giving an apologetic look to Bella before saying, "I promise just one."

"Alice…" pleaded Jasper, "I'm sorry Alice.. I couldn't resist."

"Jasper, you made me leave, UNFINISHED mind you! When I saw a vision of Edward and Emmett running from a ride, I thought 'no big deal', but when a group of people ran, screaming, by… How could you Jasper?" said Alice, though the angry tone of her voice was gone. She turned to look at Edward, who was smiling back at her as he nodded. Alice smiled again very sweetly to Jasper, holding out her hand, "No matter Jasper, you're coming with Renesmee and me. Let's go, Nessie, sweetie."

Jasper knew something was up, but he couldn't refuse his wife, "What is going on?" He asked as Alice started leading him and Renesmee away. Alice just kept her mouth shut.  
Edward got up, and started walking after them, and when he realized that no one else at the table was following him, he turned around.

"Where are you going?" asked Jake and Bella simultaneously.

Edward smiled his half grin, and motioned for the rest of the group to get up, "Ness isn't the only one getting a tattoo."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Why did I go against my wife?**

Alice marched off with Nessie and Jasper in tow. Edward, chuckling, told everyone that Nessie wasn't the only one getting a tattoo, and took off after them as well. The rest of the family followed, all laughing quietly, except Rosalie, who was rolling her eyes and had her arms crossed over her chest. "I knew this couldn't end well," she hissed.

When they reached the airbrush tattoo 'parlor', Alice was sitting in the chair having the tattoo that had been left uncompleted in her haste to get to her husband finished. Nessie was watching with excitement in her eyes. "Auntie Alice, I want pretty flowers too!" she exclaimed.

Alice's eyes softened on her niece. "Of course Ness, you can have pretty flowers too."

Jasper was eying the flash warily. "Alice, I think I'd like something like this," he said, pointing to a skull and cross bones. It was about the only 'manly' tattoo in the place.

Alice didn't even glance over. "Sorry Jasper, but you don't get a choice. I already have an idea in mind for you." A small grin appeared on her features, and if one didn't know better, they might say it was an evil grin.

Edward started laughing from his place on the sidelines. Bella elbowed him in the ribs. "Edward! Stop it!"

He rubbed his side where she had jabbed him and nodded, but the smile was still on his face. Emmett and Jake had grown bored already with the outing and had went in search of some other game they could have a competition in. Emmett was looking to get Jake back for the tea cup incident.

Rosalie had also disappeared, and when Bella went out of the tent looking for her, she was no where to be found. Frowning she returned. "I can't find Rose," she whispered to Edward.

"She was thinking she would go find some place that is not tourist shopping," Edward answered quietly.

They both looked over to see that Alice was finished and she was now looking for something for Nessie. Shooting another evil looking grin, this time in Edward's direction, she found an elaborate rose design that would fill three quarters of Nessie's arm.

Edward groaned, and Bella rolled her eyes. "Edward, it does come off for crying out loud."

Alice had lifted Nessie into the chair and was now telling her very solemnly that she needed to hold her arm still so the man could give her the tattoo. "...you can sit very still, right Nessie?"

Nessie looked from her aunt to the man and back. "Yes, Auntie Alice, I can." she replied.

"Thats my girl! Now I have to go pick out something for Uncle Jasper to get," Alice told her, letting the airbrush artist take over.

Jasper looked at his wife warily as she approached him. "Alice, I'm sorry. Really. I won't do it again, I swear. Please, don't make me do this!" he pleaded with her in a low voice the humans couldn't overhear.

Alice merely smirked. She was perusing the wall of flash when she came across something that she thought would be perfect. Glancing from the wall to her husband and back again she just snickered and moved on, keeping it in mind.

Suddenly Alice heard Nessie squeal and turned to see that she was finished. Edward was lifting her off the seat and she was saying "Daddy! Isn't it pretty? I'm as pretty as Auntie Alice now!"

Edward and Bella both laughed. "Yes darling you are now as pretty as Auntie Alice," he replied.

Alice's laugh tinkled through the tent as she looked at Nessie then went and grabbed Jasper's hand. "Your turn Jazz."

She half dragged him to the chair and settled him into it. Then she spoke to the artist. "On his right cheek, I want this," she said with a smile. She was pointing to a design that had a butterfly with a rainbow over it and stars all around.

Bella had a hard time holding her laughter in, but Edward was having less success. When Nessie heard Alice she exclaimed, "Oh Uncle Jasper! You are going to be SO PRETTY!"

With that, they all burst into laughter, except Jasper. A gleam came to his eyes, but Alice snapped her eyes to him and raised a brow. "Jasper Whitlock Hale don't you dare even think it."

Jasper sighed and sat back in his chair, to submit to the punishment his wife had dealt him. He sat still as stone and let the man airbrush the girliest thing his wife could come up with onto his face. They would all pay. Maybe a late night slumber party with scary stories....

Finally the ordeal was over, and Alice paid for everything, thanking the artist profusely. Then they stepped out of the tent, into the open crowds of the square.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - What Happened When the Blond Crossed the Road?**

Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward and Renesmee stepped out of the airbrush tattoo tent with Jasper being pushed out first by a smiling Alice. The thrill seekers in the immediate vicinity all seemed to have to do a double take at the amazingly beautiful, yet bizarre looking couple. Jasper tried to smile at his wife, but it faltered as whispers came to his ear.

"…All be, look at that man! And the girl too! Someone lost a bet…"

"…he's got to be gay…"

"…WOW they look hilarious, that girl looks like a weirdo…"

"..Someone call the freak show!"

Edward, who was holding Nessie as she showed him her new tattoo, gave a worried glance towards his brother. Jasper's grimace had turned to a growl; no one made fun of him, let alone insulted his wife, no one! But Alice simply held his arm and "Jazz, they just don't appreciate art. You be a good little boy and take it if you know what is good for you."

Edward had relaxed then, and putting his arm around Bella said "Jasper you already crossed Alice once today..." Edward had stopped abruptly, and turned his head incredulously towards Alice, who was stopped about six feet away, with a familiar blank stare on her face. "Alice she didn't."

Bella looked curiously at her husband, "Edward, Alice does this have anything to do with Rose?"

Alice had snapped out of it first, as Edward couldn't really fathom the why's of such an act as Alice could. She looked to Nessie and Bella, "We need to get Emmett and Jacob now there still may be time, I'll explain on the way. Edward..." Alice rapped her brother on the head, "Edward snap out of it, we have to move. Common Jazz let's move!"

They found Jacob and Emmett at a Basketball Free throw game just as they were finishing. Emmett had won, and Jake was pulling money out of his pocket, "Common 33 out of 65! I got bills to pay man!"

Emmett laughed his big booming laughter, "What bills Jake? Wolf tax? Besides, pay back is a bit…" Emmett was cut off when Alice came running up to them.

"EMMETT, JACOB forget it, this is way more important, Its Rose, we need to go," implored Alice.  
"She's just a stupid blond, common one more game won't hurt double or nothing," said Jake, unconcerned.

Emmett however shook his head. "We're going Jake," he said as he motioned the family onward towards the exit. "Is Rose in trouble Alice?"

Edward just chuckled, "Not in the sense of danger. Remember slowly, human paced," he said as he glanced around the throng of people gravitating in the same direction, "try not to bump anyone."

"There isn't enough time Edward," said Alice impatiently.

Edward just laughed again, "That's her fault Alice."

They made it as fast as they could to their parking spots within the human pace they were forced to go. Once they rounded the corner to their row, Alice bowed and shook her head. Bella, Jasper and Jake were all looking around confused, hadn't they been coming here to try and save Rose? Nessie, still in Edward's arms was still chattering excitedly about all the amazing rides she had gone on, and was all but oblivious that her aunt was no were to be seen. Edward however was looking with a mixture of amusement and fear, at Emmett, who had become a muscular statue, his gazed fixed at the spot here his Jeep had once been. It took two whole minutes for Emmett to finally move, "Alice, what did she do."

Alice backed up a few steps from Emmett before saying, "She didn't find any shopping here to her liking, so she decided to look elsewhere…"

Emmett's let go a furious roar, which frightened a few of the people two rows down. They quickly got into their van, locked their doors, and proceeded to the exit. "MY JEEP! She stole MY JEEP, to go SHOPPING?! Where is she Alice? I swear to God. My Jeep! She stole my jeep!" Emmett's hands were waving like a mad man above his head as he paced.

The initial shock experienced by the family was broken, apart from Emmett's when Jacob started laughing. Four pairs of eyes seemed to question his sanity before Jake put his hands up in defense, "Oh common, you got to hand it to the blond. Blondie got us all."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Road Trip**

Living with Alice for more than fifty years and Edward for nearly a century made it easy to do. And it wasn't a complete lie. She did want to go shopping. So she had wandered around the theme park, closer and closer to the entrance, looking for a suitable shop. Unfortunately, in a place such as this, the haute couture shops were nil. When she reached the square where they had entered, Rosalie made her split second decision and headed for the parking lot.

Unlocking the jeep and hotwiring it was a piece of cake for her. She'd worked on his jeep a million times. Getting in, she started the engine and gunned it, scaring a family that was walking down the row behind her, and tore out of the parking lot. It would be a long time before they made her do something so foolishly stupid again. The thought made her grin.

Rosalie knew that by the time they were able to reach the parking lot she would be long gone. Emmett would be furious, and she laughed at what she imagined his expression would be. Taking the freeways at the highest speed she could manage without getting pulled over, she headed toward Bloomington, Minnesota. If you want to shop, the Mall of America is the place to do it.

-

After Emmett was finished with his hissy fit over his wife stealing his jeep, they all looked at Edward's Volvo. There was no way all of them would fit in there. Alice looked at Emmett and Jasper then to the rest of them before scanning the parking lot. "How opposed are you to grand theft auto?" she asked.

Emmett, who's mood was still black, perked up slightly at the thought. "Get us a fast car Alice, maybe we can beat her back to the hotel."

Alice raised a brow. "Um, Emmett, she wasn't going to the hotel. She's going to... the Mall of America."

Edward blinked. "She's driving two states away to go _shopping?!"_ He looked incredulous. "Does she have a death wish?" he asked quietly, looking to Emmett's face, which was screwed up in rage.

"If we leave now, we may be able to make it there shortly after she does," Alice said before darting off.

Edward unlocked the Volvo. "Let's go."

Bella put Renesmee in the car, and Jacob got into the back seat with her. Then Bella slid into the passenger seat as Edward got behind the wheel.

"Momma? Why is everyone mad at Aunt Rosalie?" Nessie asked.

"Well, Ness, Aunt Rosalie took Uncle Emmett's jeep without his permission, so he's a little mad at her. But we're going to go find her. And maybe do some shopping too," Bella replied, trying to be diplomatic.

Just then, Alice pulled up in a sleek black Lexus. She grinned at Emmett and Jasper and unlocked the power locks for them. Jasper got in front, Emmett in the back. "Jasper, you can take that off your face. We can't have you looking like that when we go shopping," Alice said, horrified.

Jasper just rolled his eyes. "Did the stolen car come with something to clean my face?"

Alice hit the gas and they took off, Edward and the Volvo close behind. "I don't know Jazz. Check the glove compartment. If they are at a theme park, I would bet they have kids. Maybe they have baby wipes in there."

-

Rosalie made good time. She was able to get to Bloomington in just a few hours. Plenty of time before the mall closed. She pulled the jeep into the Macy's parking ramp and slid it expertly into a slot. Getting out, she wondered briefly how much of a head start she had. Then she made her way into the store, going straight for the women's fashions.

After selecting a bunch of clothes to try on, she went to the dressing room, and started methodically trying them on. She tossed the ones she liked over the door, the ones she didn't, went into a pile on the floor. Rosalie wasn't the type to be neat about things like this. That's what they paid the help for!

Emerging about an hour later with an arm full of clothes that she intended on buying she brought them to the counter and asked them to hold them while she went to look at shoes. Flashing her black credit card was enough to silence any protests from the sales girl.

The shoe department was woefully lacking, in Rosalie's opinion. She found exactly two decent pairs of high heels. Apparently she would need to go to a specialty store. Bringing her two shoe choices back to the counter where she had left the clothing, she watched as the clerk rang up each item in a painfully slow manner. Rose held back a snarl of frustration.

Finally the purchase was rung up, her credit card swiped, and Rosalie was making her way out of the store. She discreetly sucked in a breath and nearly gagged at all the smells that greeted her nose. Human food, blood, sweat, bad breath and body odor were among the offending scents. Wrinkling her nose in distaste she gave the mall map a cursory glance before she found what she was looking for. With a small smile, she started toward the escalators that would take her to the next floor.

-

Having had much better luck at the shoe store, Rosalie now lugged about six bags filled with clothes and shoes. However, her luck had just run out, because as soon as she stepped out of the store she first smelled them, then saw them. They all were standing there, Alice, Emmett and Edward with their arms crossed over their chests. Giving them her most angelic smile she thrust her bags at her husband. "Glad you could all join me. Lets go shopping!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Nordstrom Blues **

It had taken the seven of them twenty minutes of wandering the mall before Rosalie had finally made the decision to buy something, giving Alice the vision of where she was. On the walk to the shoe store Rose was in. Emmett's constant murmuring under his breath had finally annoyed Edward to the point of saying " Emmett just remember she has way more experience being vindictive then you, I'd be careful." Emmett just rolled his eyes and continued to mumble.

They positioned themselves in front of the shoe store. Alice gave them the countdown, "She'll be here in thirty seconds. Prepare yourselves." At that, Bella had motioned Jacob and Nessie back, she wasn't going to be a part of this. Jasper took a few steps back as well, mostly to control the atmosphere if things got out of hand, but also to keep wiping away at the tattoo with an alcohol wipe since the damn thing didn't want to come off. Edward, Alice, and Emmett all crossed their arms, attempting to look intimidating.

The intimidation however didn't seem to work on Rosalie who greeted them with a big smile on her face. Handing her bags to Emmett she said, "Glad you could all join me. Lets go shopping!"

Emmett, who had taken the bags, dropped them dumbfounded. Rosalie walked over to her husband picked the bags back up, thrust them back into his hands. "Hello hunny," she said as she kissed him, "Will you carry these for me?" It took Emmett a few more moments to recover, before he gave her a large hug, kissed her on the forehead, nodded and smiled. Rosalie seeming pleased that she didn't get a worse reaction out of her husband let him hold her. Edward however, who was out of her line of sight shook his head at Emmett, chuckled slightly and pulled out a cell phone. He turned away from the group and started to dial.

"Rosalie, you have any idea what you did?" Alice had asked, her hands now on her hips.

Rosalie looked to her sister and stated in a very matter-of-fact tone, "Um, yes I did. What did I do Alice? I brought us to the biggest shopping area in the continental United States. You of all people were the one I thought would understand."

Alice's rebuttal was lost, her face seemed to contort and twist into a version of Thalia and Melphomene. She seemed to be lost between being angry at Rose and getting lost in the possibilities that 500+ stores could offer.

Rosalie gave a small smile of triumph to her sister, but that smile faltered when she caught sight of Edward, who was holding out a cell phone. Rosalie took the phone and didn't even have to think why before Edward said "Its Carlisle, you get to explain why his family is two states away."

Ten minutes later Rosalie got off the phone looking disgruntled. It was decided that Carlisle and Esme would meet them in Bloomington and get a hotel, where they would be having a "family meeting." Rosalie gave the phone back to Edward and said "they'll be here in three hours."

The family decided to go exploring the first floor. Alice made everyone stop at Nordstrom and told them to wait while she picked out some clothes. Rosalie however decided to go and look on her own and disappeared among the racks.

Bella, who obviously hated this part of shopping, gave her husband one pleading look. Understanding Edward motioned to Jacob, who was making fun of a mannequin for Renesmee's entertainment, and they all made to leave the store. Jasper shot them a murderous glare, the tattoo still hadn't completely come off.

"She's your wife Jasper. Don't look at us like that." Edward had said, "We're going to go buy the tickets for what we discussed in the car."

Jasper relaxed, "Don't forget to get her the full experience."

Each one of them except Nessie, who had spotted another store she wanted to go to nodded. Jasper moved to look to Emmett, who was watching the area Rosalie was in with great interest.

"Why are you still here?" he inquired to Emmett, who without taking his eyes off Rose grumbled "You'll see."

It took a good half hour before Rosalie and Alice had found the clothes that they wanted to buy. Alice went to the counter to pay, and Rosalie made to follow her before she stopped at this gorgeous blue-green cocktail dress that seemed to sparkle in the light. Her eyes got wide, as she checked the size, it was a perfect fit. She tried to grab Alice's attention, but she and Jasper, both bogged down with bags were walking to the exit. She grabbed the dress and brought it to the counter, laid it down and smiled nicely to the clerk. The clerk rang the dress up, told Rosalie the dress came to $2,999.99 and made a quick joke about how lucky she was that Minnesota didn't have sales tax on clothes. Rosalie laughed a non-threatening laugh and went to the pocket where she usually kept her credit card, which happened to be missing. She gave an apologetic look to the clerk, "Oops wrong pocket!" and proceeded to check her other pockets. Each pocket, was empty.

The clerk spared her one look of disdain before motioning to a co-worker to bring the dress back to the rack.

"Wait!" Rosalie cried, "I have a card, just give me one mo…" her speech was lost, as the credit card had materialized above her head. Holding the card was Emmett.

"Going to steal my car again babe?" Emmett said, waving the card in front of her. Her eyes lingered on the card for a moment before she turned to give a nasty look to husband. "Repeat after me," Emmett leaned in towards Rosalie who's expression turned even more sour, "I"

Rose shot him venom through her eyes, and through gritted teeth said, "I"

Smiling in triumph Emmett continued, "will not steal my husbands car," making to give her back the card when she completed the sentence.

"will not steal my husbands car." Rosalie parroted, before adding under her breath "for now."

They paid for the dress, and met up with the rest of the family that was conjugating in the square outside of the store. Nessie ran into her aunt's arms and said, "Auntie Rose! We're going to the Underwater Adventure Aquarium! To see the fish!!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Swimming with the Fishes**

Rosalie's face at the thought of going to the Underwater Adventure was so priceless that Emmett snapped a picture. She stared, uncomprehendingly, at her niece. "Nessie, I... no... I... no, honey, I'm not going to see the fish," she finally said when she was able to speak again.

Renesmee looked up at Rosalie and her face crumpled into sadness. "Auntie Rose, you won't go see the fish with me?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

Rosalie glanced from her niece, who had tears streaming down her cheeks now, to Emmett, who had a huge grin on his face, and back to Renesmee. "I..." She let out a defeated sigh and rolled her eyes. "All right kiddo, lets go look at the fish," she said resignedly.

Nessie broke into a huge grin. "Thank you Auntie Rose! Thank you!" she jumped around, shrieking until Bella caught her and shushed her.

"Indoor voice, Renesmee," Bella said sternly.

"Yes, Momma," she replied before wriggling free of Bella's arms and running to catch Rosalie's hand. "This way Auntie Rose!" She started pulling Rosalie in the direction of the aquarium.

Rose reluctantly let Renesmee pull her onward while everyone else filed behind. She couldn't be certain, but she thought she heard Alice whispering to Jasper that she might skip out on the aquarium

and hit up Bloomingdale's instead. Gritting her teeth she continued to follow her niece, all the while cursing the fact that she couldn't say no to the little bronze haired girl.

When they reached the entrance to the Underwater Adventure, Bella handed out the tickets to everyone. They all traipsed down the stairs and handed over their admission tickets, and were given in return, a large pair of headphones that was connected to a small device that had numbered buttons on it.

Rose looked at the headphones and looked at her family with a pained expression. "You have [i]got[/i] to be kidding me," she said in her best put-out voice.

Edward just shook his head. "No way you're getting out of it Rosalie. Put them on and enjoy the aquarium, sis." He gave her his lopsided smile.

Rosalie bit back a hiss and put the headphones on just as Nessie started tugging on her hand. "C'mon Auntie Rose!"

The aquarium was fairly busy, even for a weekday and the tourists all gave the Cullen family a wide berth. Letting Nessie drag her to the glass of the first aquarium, they all listened on their headphones to the woman's voice drone on about what fish they were looking at.

Or at least, what fish they _should_ be looking at. As the vampires approached the glass, the fish seemed to do the same as the humans, and try to give the family a wide berth. Standing in the middle of the glass, the fish parted down the middle and stayed on either side, as far away from the pale faced humanoids who stared at them as they could.

Furrowing her small brows together, Nessie moved to the right, pulling Rose with her, toward the group of fish there. But as soon as Rosalie and Nessie approached them, the fish darted to the other side of the tank, and the safety of numbers. Unfazed, Nessie followed the fish, still pulling Rosalie behind her. All the fish swam to the other side.

Emmett and Jasper started snickering, but Nessie looked upset. Edward picked her up and carried her to the next exhibit while everyone else followed behind. She was laughing and pointing to the fish, but again, the same thing happened when they approached. The fish would scramble to one side or the other. By the time they reached the place where they could touch the sting rays Nessie was nearly in tears.

"Daddy, why won't the fish come see me?" she wailed.

Edward looked helplessly at the rest of them. They all gave him blank looks. He couldn't exactly explain it in public. Finally Jacob came to the rescue. "C'mon Ness. I'll bet the sting ray there will let you touch it." Jake gave everyone a look, telling them to stay far back.

They approached the tank cautiously, and true to his word, the sting ray let Nessie touch it. She was ecstatic and ran straight for Rosalie. "Auntie Rose! Auntie Rose, I touched him! He was so soft!" she literally jumped up into Rosalie's arms and grabbed her face in her small hands to keep her attention. Of course one hand was still wet from having just touched the sting ray. "Auntie Rose, he liked me," Nessie said very seriously.

"That's... wonderful Ness," Rose replied, repressing a shudder. She heard Emmett snickering behind her. Letting Nessie down she turned on her family. "That's it! You have all had your fun!" She grabbed the headphones off her head and shook them at Emmett. "I'm done!"

"But Auntie Rose... we have to see the sharks," Nessie said as they all started toward the tunnel where the sharks swam.

Rosalie closed her eyes and forced herself to count to ten. Then she put on a smile and nodded while gritting her teeth. "Of course Nessie. Let's go see the sharks."

When they reached the tunnel the sharks also seemed to keep their distance. Emmett and Jasper found this hilarious and kept walking toward the glass when one would swim by. A larger one got brave and swam right up to the glass in front of Emmett and Jasper. It bared it's teeth, trying to prove it to be the more fearsome predator.

Jasper just laughed and with a quick glance around to make sure they were the only ones in the tunnel, he bared his own teeth and let out a menacing hiss. The shark turned tail and swam away to hoots and laughter from Jasper and Emmett.

Finally, they were done with the aquarium. Rosalie, after handing in her headphones with the rest of them, turned to face them. "Are you quite done? Because there is still a lot of shopping to be done before Carlisle and Esme get here."

Nessie looked up at her aunt. "But Auntie Rose, don't you want to take me to Nickelodeon Universe?" she asked sweetly.

Everyone laughed as Rose tried to say no, and couldn't.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Swing High, Swing Low**

Renesmee lead the way from the Underwater Adventure to Nickelodeon Universe with a determination upon her face, her hand clenched to Rosalie's so her aunt could not escape. The rest of the family followed without a word, enjoying the growing reluctance on Rose's face as the two minute walk came to a close. Alice and Jasper however seemed to silently disappear into the crowd, well unnoticed by everyone but Edward, who just frowned at his sister as she left. Nessie marched straight up to the first ticket booth she saw, determined to get more rides in before the day was out. Nessie scanned the ticket booth's prices, and squealed with delight.

"Momma! Daddy! Auntie Rose! Look! It is after five!" Nessie said pointing to the board. There in the 'Special Limited Time Offers' section was the "Twilight Savings" special, all the rides you can go on, for $15.95 after five p.m. Nessie smiled at her aunt, "Auntie Rose, that means that for about ninety-five dollars you, me, Jake, uncle Emmett, Mom and Dad can go on all the rides! Just like Six Flags!"

Bella gave her daughter a wry smile, "Ness, darling, wonderful job at doing the math! I'm so proud, but you know I'm not a fan of riding rides; I'm much happier watching you get to be happy honey.

"Renesmee, I think your Uncle and I are done riding rides for a while," Edward said to his daughter remembering the events that had happened earlier that day, "I think we're going to sit out as well." He gave a sly look to his blonde haired sister, "Though Rosalie would love to ride with you, won't you Rose?"

At that, Rose had had about enough. Her eyes narrowed at Edward thinking daggers and threats as loud as she could at her brother. She was about to vocalize the thoughts running through her mind when she realized that her niece was tugging at her shirt.

Renesmee let go of her aunt's shirt, and looked right into her eyes, and giving her the biggest pout face she could pull off and said, "Auntie Rosalie, you'll ride with me wont you?"

Rosalie looked helpless, this was the second time in less than a half an hour that Renesmee had done this to her, of course she could not say no. She looked at the little bronze haired girl, and nodded, defeated. Jacob was looking at Rose with a smirk on his face, "Sucks donnit Blondie?"

Again this would have brought Rose to her breaking point, but Ness had brought her up to the ticket booth's counter, and was giving instructions to the cashier. "One for me, One for Jake and One for Auntie Rose, please!"

The cashier asked them each for their arms, so they could get the wrist bands, and then let them know that the total came to $50.48. Nessie looked up at Jacob, who then looked at Rosalie and smiled. Grumbling Rose pulled out her credit card.

------------

Once Nessie had her all access pass, she was off, riding each ride she cold. Eventually she found the Backyardigan's Swing-Along ride, and much to Rosalie's delight, had asked Jacob to go on with her. Jacob looked absolutely silly squished into such a small swing. He glared at Edward and Emmett, who couldn't seem to resist taking a picture of the hilarity. Bella just gave her best friend an 'it's for Nessie, pointless to argue' look, and watched with a smile on her face. Because of Jacobs's sheer size, the ride operator kept the ride slow, and ended it early, fearing if he operated the ride normally, the ride would fall over with Jake's momentum.

The three of them rode everything from the Danny Phantom Ghost Zone ride, to the Pepsi Orange Streak. Bella, Edward, and Emmett took as many pictures as they could, not only to document the humiliation that Rosalie and Jacob were having to go through, but to document Renesmee actually getting to do things that a child should do.

Finally the light seemed to fade from the skylights above, and while coming off the Pepsi Orange Streak for the sixth time, Nessie had started to yawn.

"I think it's time for bed," Said Edward scooping his daughter up into his arms, "We should go find Auntie Alice hmm?" He flipped open his phone, and called his pixie like sister, and asked her to meet them at the ticket booth they bought their wrist bands at in twenty or so minutes.

Nessie nodded at her father, and put her head down on his shoulder. The family took a roundabout way back to where they had entered the park. Rose finally was smiling; riding with Nessie hadn't been too horrible, and in some instances it had been fun, not to mention that none of the rides Ness could go on had messed up her hair. They were almost to the ticket booth when Renesmee squealed yet again.

Rosalie looked at her niece, who was pointing at some ride she wanted to go on. She looked in the direction she was pointing and saw a sign reading: Log Chute. Rosalie stated taking steps backward towards the ticket booth, shaking her head saying under her breath "No, no, no, no"

Rose was almost five feet away from the family when she heard, "Auntie Rose! Will you pleeeeeeaaasseeeee ride with me?"

Before Rose knew it, the little bronze haired girl with chocolate brown eyes was pulling her into the line for the ride. There were five people ahead of them, and six who got in line after them. Rosalie tried to figure out how she could get out of this without killing anyone or moving too fast, but before she could, she and Nessie were being strapped into one of the wet logs. Nessie sat in her aunt's lap, holding on to the railings of the logs in excitement as they wound their way up the ride. The ride had finally gotten to the final incline, and each click of the track going up seemed like the ticking of a time bomb. The ride had reached the peak, and tottered on the edge of the decline for a second, a second that a wave a dread hit Rosalie. WOOOSHHHH. A second wave had hit Rosalie; a wave of water, drenching her and her niece who was clapping and giggling excitedly saying "Again! Again!"

They got off the ride looking like drowned rats, Renesmee ran straight into Jake's arms telling him all about the awesome ride. Emmett however was taking a picture of Rosalie to which she grumbled, "I see that anywhere, you are dead Emmett Cullen."

Emmett just boomed with laughter, whatever had happened today, seeing this was better than any of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Reunion**

As they were leaving, Bella took a head count and frowned. "Um... Where are Alice and Jasper?" she asked.

Everyone started looking around but the two were no where in sight. Just as Bella pulled out the tiny silver cell phone to call Alice, they spotted what looked like two mountains of shopping bags with legs.

"Before you call me, I'm right here Bella," the shorter mountain said.

"Alice, what on Earth did you do?" Bella asked in an exasperated tone.

From somewhere behind all those bags, Alice's eyes peeped out. Bella had no idea how she was able to maneuver like that, but wasn't about to ask. "What does it look like I did Bella? I went to Bloomingdale's," she replied, and Bella could see the smile in Alice's eyes. "Don't worry, I bought something for you too. And Nessie, and Edward, Jake, Rose, and Emmett. Oh and I didn't forget Carlisle or Esme either. Speaking of them, we need to get a move on. If we're late, Carlisle is likely to feed us to the sharks."

At the mention of the sharks, and being fed to them, Emmett started snickering, and from the taller mountain of shopping bags, more snickering could be heard.

"Emmett, you're driving, but we aren't racing," Alice said sternly as they all started toward the exit.

"Carlisle said to meet them at the Hilton in Bloomington. He was reserving a few suites," Edward spoke up. "Emmett, you know where that is?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know where it is," Emmett grumbled. He was still upset Alice said no racing. How was he supposed to get his $420 dollars back?

-

They all arrived at the hotel, and after dumping the packages in their respective suites, They all filed into Carlisle and Esme's room. They all stood there while Carlisle paced, looking to them. Esme just sat in a chair looking disappointed. They were both still dressed for antiquing in khaki pants and button down shirts. Esme had her hair in a ponytail.

"Honestly, I can't believe this!" Carlisle started. "Rosalie, what were you thinking?"

Rosalie had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry Carlisle. I wanted to go shopping, but Emmett made me go to an amusement park. An amusement park of all places! So while they were all busy, I took his jeep, and decided the best shopping around was here at the Mall of America."

Carlisle didn't look appeased. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, we are now two states away from where we started! Do you even understand that? If you wanted to come here for shopping, you should have discussed it with the whole family. I'm sure Alice would have been more than happy to chime in on your behalf to come up here and shop for a day or two!"

Alice nodded enthusiastically but stopped abruptly when Carlisle glared at her.

"Perhaps we should pack up and go home right now," Carlisle said... then a grin spread across his face. "No... maybe not."

Edward started laughing, but he too was abruptly cut off by a glare from Carlisle. Apparently the head of the family wasn't impressed with them following Rosalie to Minnesota.

"Rosalie, I think... that we will continue this vacation. You're going to have to come with us wherever we choose to go. And if you pull another stunt like this..." Carlisle trailed off.

Rosalie's eyes bulged and she hung her head. "Of course Carlisle, whatever you say," she said quietly.

Carlisle looked at the rest of them. "You all should have just come back to the hotel in Chicago. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Carlisle," they all chorused.

Just then, Nessie wiggled out of Jacob's arms and flung herself into Carlisle's. "Grandpa Carlisle! We got to see the FISH!" she exclaimed. "And Daddy, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper had to ride the tea cups, and Auntie Rosalie took me on the log chute ride at Nickelodeon Universe! And LOOK! Look at what Auntie Alice let me get!" she said, showing him her airbrush tattoo.

All of Carlisle's anger and tension melted away as Nessie told him all about the kid things she had gotten to do that day. "Well, at least you got one thing right," he said to them all. "You made her the happiest kid on the planet today!"

They all nodded and laughed as Nessie wiggled herself down from Carlisle, going to show off her tattoo to Esme, and continued on with the narrative of what they had done that day.

* * *

**None of the characters in this story belong to either myself or my partner in crime. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, we had a great time trying to give the Cullens a "normal" family vacation, and we hope that you enjoyed the ride. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
